Sirius Can't Fly
by Draco-Likes-Fire
Summary: ONESHOT! Lily Evans and Severus Snape were just walking like they always did on Saturdays. Except this Saturday something fell from Gryffindor Tower. That something was Sirius who was trying to fly. The problem with this plan was that it has been proven Sirius Black cannot fly. Read and Review! Kind of Lily/Sirius but not completely.


**JKR owns HP**

**A/N: This idea literally came to me in the middle of the night.**

**Title: Sirius Can't Fly**

Lily Evans was walking through the grounds with Severus Snape at her side. It was the middle of the day on a Saturday and they had both decided to skip lunch.

"You're so lucky you live in a tower," Snape said as he looked towards the sky at Gryffindor Tower. Snape was still upset that Lily wasn't in Slytherin but he wouldn't say that now.

Lily followed his gaze and smiled at Snape. "Yeah, I guess. I can't say I would want to live in a dungeon."

Lily took her long red hair in her hand and put it in to a loose ponytail. As she was doing her hair she had used her wand to make her books levitate. Snape watched Lily use her amazing magical skill. They were in their second year but Lily used magic the way a fourth year could.

"But it's not all great in Gryffindor Tower," Lily continued. "I get stuck with those _Marauders_ everyday."

"Don't let them ruin your fun," Snape said trying to hide his bottled up anger. "Lupin and Pettigrew aren't that bad."

"Peter is an idiot and Remus is to nice to do anything to us."

"To me," Snape corrected her. "Not to us. They don't bully you and I suggest you leave it that way."

"Oh, Sev, you know they torment me to. Potter is constantly hitting on me and Black uses and insult he can find that applies to me."

"It could be worse!" Snape said defending his argument. "Potter showers you with compliments which is hardly tormenting you. Black insults everybody you can't even count him."

"Trust me you don't want to be complimented by James Potter everyday," Lily scoffed in disgust. "I don't see why everybody loves him. He's not even attractive!"

Snape laughed at how much Lily actually despised him. He looked around and realized they had stopped walking quite a while ago and were still standing directly under Gryffindor Tower.

"And Black is just honestly the worst person I've ever met," Lily said truthfully.

Lily and Snape jumped as they heard a loud thump behind Lily. Lily whipped around and saw a lump on the ground covered by a yellow sheet. It was the same yellow sheet that goes under the thick red comforter on the Gryffindor four-poster beds.

"What in the name of Merlin is that?" Snape asked with his eyes bulging out and his mouth wide open.

"I don't know," Lily said shrugging. She cautiously went to remove the blanket.

"Sirius?" Lily exclaimed in disbelief. Under the sheet was the curly-haired, arrogant boy that Lily hated so much.

"Sirius, that was awesome!" Somebody in Gryffindor Tower screamed.

"Who said that?" Lily demanded kicking Sirius to wake him up.

Sirius groaned and turned onto his back to look up at Lily and Snape.

"James," Sirius answered smiling. "Evans, it's fancy meeting you here."

Sirius looked at Snape and his grin disappeared. "What're you doing here?"

"Walking," Snape answered obviously ticked off that Sirius ruined his day with Lily. "Come on, Lils, let's go."

"I can't just leave him here, Sev," Lily said angrily. "He's hurt."

"Fine," Snape retorted. "But I'm leaving."

Snape walked down the path away from the Tower. Lily crossed her arms and looked down exasperatedly at Sirius.

"What exactly were you trying to do?" Lily asked.

"Fly," Sirius said simply. He groaned as he tried sitting up.

"Stop," Lily said gently. "You're going to hurt yourself."

Lily walked over to him and helped him get up and walk over to a bench so he could sit down.

"Fly?" Lily asked laughing.

"We enchanted the sheet so it would fly and hold me up but it didn't exactly work," Sirius admitted. "It would've worked better if we had you help us."

Why me?" Lily asked confused. "I'm not that great."

"Not that great?" Sirius asked laughing. "Evans, you're brilliant!"

"Are you flirting with me?" Lily asked crossing her arms and glaring at Sirius.

Sirius looked up from staring at the ground and shook his hair out of his eyes. He looked at her and grinned arrogantly. "Sh. Don't tell James."

Lily opened her mouth in surprise. "Excuse me?"

"C'mon Evans, try not to be too excited."

"Excited? More like disgusted!" Lily retorted.

Sirius just chuckled. "Fine. Whatever you say. Now are you going to stand there gawking at me all day or are you going to get me back up to the Tower?"

"I'm not gawking!" Lily shouted defensively. "And you're hurt don't you want to get some help? Shouldn't we go to the Hospital Wing?"

"Nah, I don't do hospitals," Sirius said casually.

"I don't get it," Lily confessed. "You jumped from Gryffindor Tower, it's really high up. Shouldn't you be dead?"

"Of course not, I'm a wizard Lily," Sirius said calmly as if that explained everything.

"You called me Lily," said Lily in surprise.

"Would you look at that," Sirius said grinning again. "I guess I did."

Lily helped Sirius get back up to Gryffindor Tower. She dropped him off in his room where James said he would get him.

"I still hate you," Lily said before leaving. She said it with the smallest hint of a smile that only Sirius saw.

"Right," Sirius said winking at her.

"What the bloody hell was that about?" James asked angrily.

The last thing Lily saw before closing the door was James pushing Sirius violently.


End file.
